transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Left For Nebulon
PREVIOUSLY ON THE TRANSFORMERS An imperious Nebulan magistrate standing behind a podium within the Council of Peers looms over Llyra, standing at the bottom of the room before all in attendance. He levels an accusing finger at Llyra, and declares, "Your father has been found to be responsible for grotesque crimes against his own people, and YOU have been found to be complicit in these crimes!" Llyra stands there, shocked. "But I--I know nothing of the Decepticons' plans!" She turns towards Lord Zarak, who is behind her. "Father, what did you do!?" Lord Zarak sputters, "I--I didn't do anything wrong! I swear--" "ENOUGH!" booms the magistrate. "Take them both away for sentencing!" That's when Runamuck busts into the council, driving like a maniac! He scoops up Zarak and runs off with him! "Wait, no, what about Llyra!? Runamuck, go back!" However, Scorponok's orders to Runamuck were very clear as he makes off with Zarak, careening through Koraja's streets as only a Battlecharger can. Meanwhile, armed guards handcuff Llyra's arms together as a single tear falls from her cheek. NOW A Nebulan security team is waiting for the Autobots as their shuttle lands in Koraja's spaceport. Not a one of them seems happy to see the machines here, but the Council of Peers has given them the chance to explain themselves... but are the Autobots really the ones who need to do the explaining? <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "That's odd, I was under the impression that it was against Imperial law to leak official documents to unsecure servers.." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Well, t' be fair...ain't much th' Bots're gonna get offa this, other than th' usual gripin' and moanin' that happens in th' bars..." Koraja(#6295Rnt) - Nebulos The new capital of Nebulos, the city of Koraja is a testament to the resolve and determination of the Nebulan people. Barely a year after the end of the Decepticon occupation of the planet, this city was built from the ground up, from a sleepy farmland to a bustling metropolis. If there could ever be said to be a paradise it would be Koraja. Sky skimmers use ecologically friendly propulsion to swoop over the city, traders of all persuasions line the streets and at the centre is the Fountain Of Unity, a huge sculpture of a chorus of hands - green, blue, white - all the peoples of Nebulos, holding up a huge bronze bust of the planet. The Autobots may be here to speak, but given Velum is an honorary one, that allows her here as well. It also helps that she has a few choice words for the Council, which is why she looks all business when stepping from the shuttle with the others. Primmed and pressed attire of her station in the EDC is worn today along with polished medals and a more properly sized prosthetic, Velum deciding if she's going to speak before the highest Nebulan figures then she better look the part. "Gentlemen." She greets the security awaiting them with a stiff, proper Nebulan salute, expression remaining stoney and eyes sharp. "I believe you're aware we have business with the Council. Please lead the way." Elita One deferred to Velum here, as mentioned above. Jazz was on site somewhere and was bound to make an appearance, but until then the Bots leading diplomat that wasn't Highbrow, and therefore generally liked, was Elita One. The Femme Commander/Military CO makes no aggressive actions other than being a giant robot as she stands behind Velum, having kept to herself when things started going down. She hurriedly makes a few last minute plans for tomorrow's assault on Fort Scyk, then finally puts her datapad away. <'m sorry I haven't had the chance to be more informed here, Velum, but you're going to be just fine here. Just know that we're here to help if you need us. >> The Femme tucks her hands behind her back regally as the assembled team confronts Nebulan security. Silent, but present. That is the nature of things when you need to both make an impression, but also need to keep in the background to let things go as they may. Wraith has very little to say on this particular matter of chaos that's enveloped Nebulon. But sometimes a little security is needed to make sure nothing befalls those who are either allies, or are potential high-value targets for rogue groups and errant Decepticons... So, he has simply made a point to keep his own armor polished with a semi-gloss, spot-free black, with those glowing lines that intersect all around his frame vibrant and clear of any potential soft-spots that might take away from the cut and pressed uniform Velum is wearing, falling back alongside Elita One. Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "That slimy piece of scrap! Disrespectful no-good glitch! IMBECILE!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Airlift! WHERE ARE YOU!" <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Gee, I wonder now where a medic might be. Oh yeah, THE FLIPPING MEDBAY WORKING BECAUSE THE SUPPOSED COMMAND OF MY DIVISION CAN'T ARRANGE DUTY ROSTERS!" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Don't worry about it, Elita. I'm just glad to have you all here. I know this doesn't effect you all directly, but.. I'm happy to see you supporting our cause here." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "THERE ARE MANY MEDBAYS, MORON!" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "our causes are one, Velum." <'Decepticon'> Soundwave has encrypted this channel. The Decepticon channel has been encrypted. <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "And there's a data readout on the coms that shows whereveryone is, so who's the moron!?" <'Decepticon'> Runamuck says, "I can say in good faith that I'm probably a moron." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "An' there ya go. Honest question gets an honest answer." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Let's hope the Council feels the same.." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I could always bite them..." <'Decepticon'> Runamuck says, "But even I'm not arguing over an interstellar radio about paperwork." <'Decepticon'> Runamuck says, "So.. yeah." <'Decepticon'> Runamuck says, "I'm going back to pasting stickers on Modok." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Ugh!" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "..Can you even process Nebulan blood?" <'Decepticon'> Swindle sounds like he's trying hard to not outright laugh. "It is a sad, sad day when the Battlecharger is the smart one." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Dunno abou' Nebulan, but considerin' they're politicians, I doubt it'd taste good.." <'Decepticon'> Runamuck says, "I transform fast!" <'Autobot'> Velum chuckles. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Jazz, I knew you'd show up sooner or later. You're on site?" "I'm sure you are," says the apparent captain of the security team, who is giving Velum a rather angry look. "Oh, yes, Council's right this way--though I don't expect any of you will be able to explain yourselves to Chairman Kord. Anyway, just tell your robot pals not to blow anything up, or kill anyone, if that's not too much to ask." Regardless, he leads the group inside the Council of Peers, and there the Council is already. Nearly everyone is in attendance, and standing behind a podium is a middle-aged but fit Nebulan man in a loose-fitting tunic typical of this world, watching the group arrive. "Greetings, Velum and Autobots!" the man says, spreading his arms wide. "My name is Kord, and I welcome you to Nebulos. I hope you have come here in peace." "The last time they came here in 'peace,' they only brought more WAR!" yells a boisterous Councilor. "Now, enough of that," Kord says. "That is no way to greet our guests, but you have a fair point. What *can* you do for us without making the situation on our world worse?" <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Where else would ah be, Easy-E? I'm just doin' a little snoopin' aroun, somethin' don' smell right in all this mess an I aim ta find out what it is." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "do stay in continual communication if you would, Jazz. What with the reports of who else is on Nebulos..." Elsewhere, as Team Velum deals with the politicians, something strange may be going down in a food processing plant near the outskirts of the city! Within the plant, workers are apparently busy loading energon cubes into trucks. They're doing this within the plant, but it may be possible to observe them from the skylights above... not that anyone would do that! Wraith gives the Captain a rather cold look, but it's coupled with a faint smile and nod before he continues on with the entourage throughout. Jeers and protests are all met rather impassively. Though, he does offer Elita and Velum a glance courtesy the radio chatter going on. <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Nebulon blood? Who said I would go after that? A bite is a bite." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Hey, don't knock organic blood til you try it." Velum's hard expression gains the faint hint of a frown at the captain's crack at the Autobots, but she just ignores him and moves along. Glancing to Elita and Wraith behind her back, she sends them a curt nod. "I'll start us off, but don't hesitate if you have something to speak up about." True, this an alien council, but the Cybertronians have the same right to debate. Once within the meeting hall, Velum takes her place before the council, though remains standing when addressing them. "Councilman Kord, thank you for allowing both me and my allies to speak before you today." She removes her hat during a pause to stay respectful, ignoring the outburst. "As I'm sure you're all plenty aware by now, two villages along with their people and Decepticon patrols have been slaughtered in recent days. I've been witness to both scenes as well as the perpetrators and why they're committing such acts. But before I speak further.." A sharp look to Kord. "If Nebulos knew of this threat, why were people not protected more? I saw no indication of Nebulan forces in those villages." There's a shadow lurking near that food processing plant, and indeed, it's amazing how a giant white and blue robot can blend in so well with his backgrounds as Jazz slips nearer to the plant. It's hard to get a good view of what's going on from where he's at unfortunately, and sure enough, out comes the grappling hook and up he goes, onto the roof like a giant metal car cat-burglar, slinking along low and getting into position near the skylights to look in. Elita One pretty much ignores Wraith, she's dealt with much worse than those who love their gothic image. She takes short steps to match with Velum's stature, giving a curt, quiet nod in response. Now was a time for confidence and solidarity, especially considering the situation of Nebulos. Elita One stops behind Velum, letting the Nebulon say her peace. She gives a courteous acknowledgement to Kord, and only after Velum's opening question is announced does she give proper introduction. "Councillor Kord, I thank you for allowing us to accompany Velum. I am Elita One, and this is Wraith. We have come to assist in matters on Nebulon's neutrality where permitted." And with that, she fades back into the background. It is better to offer assistance and let others decide what that implies, at least in places so frequently troubled like Nebulos. "That's LORD Kord to you!" yells a female Councilor, who's wearing a dress that's modest for Nebulans, which is to say it has a very low neckline and is otherwise covering the rest of her body fairly well. "And we cannot afford to defend every single isolated village from harm! Our forces were decimated by the K'Gardians, whom ZARAK so foolishly enraged!" "Thank you, Soriza," Kord calmly says. He grimaces a bit. "Ahem, 'Lord' Kord doesn't quite sound the same in the Earth tongue, so 'Councillor', 'Peer', or 'Councilman' will do. Anyway, Councillor Soriza is correct. We don't have the ability to anticipate where such attacks will occur, and even if we did, how would we stop them?" The boisterous Nebulan from earlier yells at Elita, "You can't assist us! Why, no doubt these attacks are occurring BECAUSE of your presence in this world! And you have the nerve to even bring a Decepticon here!" He points at Wraith. Hm, well, he's an older guy, maybe his vision's going? Kord tries to hide his embarrassment. "Hm, yes, thank you, Sorgen." Wraith is ignored? Not that he notices. He prefers it that way. He busies himself with taking note of the objectifying members in the council, making note of names, appearances, and anything else that might be worth using in tying everything together. If they're angry, it has to be for a reason...and someone has to be throwing fuel on the fire. Hard part is finding the one inciting everything and sifting through the overly vocal puppets. He glances again at Velum and Elita One, though, at their talk, then turns his focus to Kord to follow through on the introduction. "Well met, I assure you." And, much like Elita, he's quiet after that. Back at the food processing plant, business is going on as usual, and by business we mean loading energon cubes into trucks. "What are we gonna do with these things?" one of the workers asks as he hefts a cube inside. "We can't use this fuel, and the machines can't use it, right? It's all poisoned, I thought." "I dunno," says another worker. "I hear it's explosive, though. Maybe we're gonna put it in warheads or something. What I wanna know is how we're making it--" "HEY!" calls out a sharp voice from someone in a dark uniform as he approaches the workers with the air of someone in charge. "You people are paid to lift, not gossip!" <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Huh...well ain' tha' somethin.. Now why would they be hidin' a big ol' stockpile o' tainted energon inside a food processin' plant, and better yet, where they loadin' it up tah send it..." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Tainted energon?" <'Decepticon'> Soundwave takes notes... <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Oh..yeah..hey Wraith, don' drink the local buddy" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I don't intend to. Especially if there's 'poison' running around." <'Autobot'> Wraith has been ICly out of the loop. Velum allows Wraith to defend himself on that remark. Instead she fixes a moment on Soriza, pressing lips in a line before addressing her. "I will not defend Zarak, but I will say that he wasn't the one to draw the K'Gardian's anger. If you'll remember, Councillors, it was the human Silas' doings that brought them here for revenge." Back to Kord, Velum straightens her posture a little and sets hands upon the table in front of her. "You still could have warned the people, sent out messages of evacuation after the first attack, or ordered larger patrols. But I won't debate you on past indiscretions. Instead I'll tell you this." A gesture to Elita and Wraith behind her. "While I understand your concerns about keeping the Autobots and Decepticons on Nebulos, issuing an order for them to leave the planet won't do any good. Departure has been slow, yes, but I have my doubts the Decepticons and Scorponok will fully cooperate... until now, perhaps." Gaze narrows a hair on Kord. "Councillor, those villages were attacked by Decepticons, yet they were merely in the way of their real targets, the Decepticons under the ceasefire. The Decepticon Justice Division, as they're known. But I find their timing.. curious." <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "Hey, I have an important question." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "I might have an answer." <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "Why does the medbay smell like cat pee?" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Jazz, would you be able to get a sample?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Did you lose your cat again?" Elita One offers a deep bow in apology to the Council, "My sincerest apologies, Lord Kord. I meant no disrespect." She gives Lord Kord a quick gesture towards the Council members who are up in arms about her. "Good Lord, may I be permitted to address directly?" Assuming this is permitted, she turns to the council. "Good Councilors, I understand your distrust and disapproval." She clasps her hands behind her back as she faces the most outspoken critics, "I regret that Autobots ever once stepped foot on your world, putting you in a horrible position of back and forth conflict." Elita One takes a moment to phrase her next thoughts, "I cannot change that. I can't put myself in a position to free you and any number of worlds from a conflict that's lasted too long, and killed too many. Between us, we have harmed your planet in such a way that will never be fully recovered. Even if this war would end tomorrow, the amount of time we would need to make reparations is incalculable, but in all honestly, I look forward to that day. When all planets affected by this cursed war begin to heal..." The Femme Commander takes a poignant moment to reflect, her head down as she ponders the situation then raises her voice again, determined and just. "However, is it not our need to take responsibility for errors, for these problems? Is it not our responsibility to remove Decepticons from your presence, and then leave you at peace? We are simply taking accountability for our actions, good Council. Is that not what you want of us, to make amends? Most importantly though, what if we leave, and they stay?" <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "Nah, he's right here--*meowing sounds*--he attacks me when I transform, it's crazy!" <'Autobot'> Velum grunts, "Gods, you actually called him Lord?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Then I'm not sure what you're smellin'. Unless th' cat forgot there was a litter box an' used a tape instead." <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "Haha, hope not, because then I have to humanely put him down the American way--with fireworks!" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "..Though I'll admit, you make some damn good speeches, Elita." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "not a fan, hmm? We're in a poor position here, Velum. We need to be on planet to assist them, otherwise the Decepticons will cause even more damage, who knows what sort of power they'll bring to bear on Nebulos. So we acquiese and defer...it's needed, we've done your people a horrible, horrible wrong." Up on the rooftop, click click click...goes Jazz's camera as he gets a record of the loading going on. Actually it's a holorecording, so not really any clicking. He pulls out a small device from one of his many compartments and slinks over to the edge of the building. *THWIPPP* goes a tracking bug onto one of the trucks, the tiny device seamlessly blending with the truck's coloring. He almost moves away, but then there's a second *THWIPPP* as another truck gets tagged for good measure..then the spy slinks away to go try and find a place to get a sample of the energon, and to listen for more interesting information. <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Soundwave...just how much had you drunk when you made him?!" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "'Lord' just reminds me too much of Zarak.. Anyway, I know, you're right. This won't be easy, though. It was amazing enough they let both Autobots and Decepticons stay planetside as long as they did in the first place." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "..." Soriza butts in again. "Warned them!? How? We don't know when these attacks will occur! And if we pull people away from the villages, what will stop these marauders from attacking our more populous cities? Nothing! Certainly not you!" Kord sighs, but nods at her words. "She *is* right, you know. Yes, it is true the attacks have been on isolated villages we've gone to great pains to rebuild, but we have no guarantee that this is their pattern, or that they will follow it consistently. Even so, we will follow your advice and inform our citizens to relocate to the larger cities. You should know, however, that we cannot legally coerce them into doing so unless we declare a state of martial law across the planet, and I fear that would only add to the panic. And yes, we do realize *Zarak* won't cooperate willingly, but he must, because his daughter is under arrest for HIS abominable crimes. "As for why the Decepticons are doing this, if it IS Decepticons, well, that is not our concern. We only want it to stop." Kord falls silent as he listens to Elita. "Hm, thank you, Elita One, your words are truly moving!" He looks across the Councilmembers as some of them seem to have gone from angry glares to thoughtful looks. "...but I will remind the Council that you were already 'protecting' our planet and this carnage was still unleashed upon us! And even if we were inclined to let you stay, the Decepticons would demand the same, and there is simply no possibility we can ever trust Zarak again, not after what he did to our children..." He shakes his head, and all around the Council, the angry glares are back. "Does... no one see the Decepticon?" Sorgen says, pointing at Wraith. Nearby councillors look awkward as he speaks, trying to pretend they didn't hear him. Wraith thinks carefully for a moment. He has been, in a way, handed a golden opportunity to turn things around. He crosses his arms in silent contemplation and listens to Elita discuss the matters at hand. He clears his throat and steps forward. "If I may, M'Lord," a title used most likely to Velum's dismay, "As my companions have stated, accountability must be our objective here. Distrust and distaste of the war as it stands has led to numerous political gaffes and errors on all sides of this war. Our own is not immune to this; the Decepticons certainly are not immune to this; and I hesitantly, yet respectfully, point out that your own has made its own share of errors. But in spite of all of this, we now stand here before you seeking to find a mutual means of, perhaps not finding friendship, but rather alleviating the threat that has presented itself before us both." He smiles thinly. "We are not here because we want to erase everything that has gone wrong up to this point. We are here to prevent more from going wrong in the future. We could, as Autobots, slink away into the darkness and leave you alone as an isolated world in this matter; but we are both smarter than that. We know that the Decepticons will honor no such agreement, and they will come down upon Nebulon just as swiftly and fiercely as ever." "Give us the chance to assist in these problems and, once resolved, we can simply vanish like the problem we are for good. Or," he looks towards the Nebulon councilwoman that spoke out earlier, "we can simply cease to be, and the Decepticons will not have us to fight through any longer. Some protection failed. That is our fault. But what would happen if we were not attempting to stop them in the first place?" He turns his attention to Sorgen fully and increases the intensity that his own emblem glows to make it easier to see. "As I said, we all make mistakes. It is what we do in the wake of those errors that defines our legacy. If you wish to have Zarak, then I am certain none of us will keep him from you. But the Decepticons may not appreciate the notion of handing him over. We want them just as badly as you want him. Why not use that to our mutual benefit rather than overlapping goals and tripping over one another?" Eventually the trucks are loaded up and drive off, their drivers utterly oblivious to the fact that they've had trackers implanted on them. However, it appears that the workers left one little cube behind! The worker looks down, notices it, looks a bit panicked for a moment, then, while no one is looking, he takes the cube and carelessly dumps it into a trash bin. The dark-uniformed Nebulan calls out, "Alright boys, not a bad day of work. Let's head downstairs and hand out your paychecks." "Can't we get paid up here?" a worker asks. "No," is the curt answer, and they head downstairs. There are guards about the plant, but they're more on the perimeter. Elita One is not alone in the blame here, she deflects the accusation of Lord Kord's somewhat. "It appears both of us have had problems locating this threat. As Military Commanding Officer of the Autobot forces, I wish to coordinate efforts with your own to ensure this problem never happens again." Hopefully she'll be escorted to the security officers in charge of the issue... At the plant, Jazz slips down on his grappling hook just after the workers round the corner away from the discarded energon cube, taking it and drawing a sample of it into an analyzer, pumping the analysis onto the Autobot data stream. He also collects a sample for returning to a better analyzer. Then, looking around, he spots a huge cardboard box back with the other trash and grabs it, ducking beneath and slipping into the building. He carefully moves through the building beneath his cardboard box, trying to maintain observation of what's going on..he's got a bad feeling about this. <'Autobot'> Jazz's analyzer uploads some data on the tainted energon that was being loaded. <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "O" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I'll take a look at this as soon as I can as well." Velum can be good at speaking, yes, but she can't help that temper of hers from rising. She always was the sort to talk more with her fists than her mouth, unfortunately. While Wraith and Elita tackle the issue of leaving the Nebulos to the Cons, which is pretty much everything she'd wanted to say, Velum instead focuses on the mention of Llyra. A fist balls some when speaking up with a disapproving frown. "Under arrest? On what grounds? Arresting someone for the crimes of another has no standing! Llyra should not be held accountable for her father's actions." <'Autobot'> The data is mostly inconclusive as of yet, but you can tell right away that this is not standard Energon. Perhaps because of the poison?... Kord seems to grow increasingly agitated as Wraith's speech goes on. His words are adding up to what the others have said, and there's murmurs of, "Well, the Autobots have always meant well," and "Is it really their fault? The Decepticons came to us first!" and "Who else can stop those marauders, anyway?" Meanwhile, Sorgen looks rather embarrassed once he finally sees the Autobot emblems on Wraith's shoulders. "Oh--I--oh my, I've made a terrible mistake! I am... I am so sorry!" He stares down at the floor for a moment, then looks up. "You're right, we have made our own share mistakes. And maybe we should give you Autobots a second chance. After all, we... all make mistakes." Soriza snaps, "Old fool! Letting the Autobots stay here will only invite more attacks upon our world! Exile them all--it's the only way!" "I agree!" Kord says. There's raucous calls from the Council, however, for the Autobots to stay, to let them help protect the world. "NO! Remember, my fellow peers, you appointed me to be the head of this council, and granted me emergency powers in matters of our people's security! And thus I cannot permit a vote to let the Autobots stay! They shall remain exiled!" More raucous, angry cries ensue! "SILENCE! I have had my say. Now, as for Llyra, that is not what the Council decided, in her case. As far as we are concerned, she aided and abetted Zarak's harvesting of Nebulan children simply by allowing him on this world! That was more than enough to convict her!" However, even as he speaks the Council seems more uncertain about that... It turns out that Jazz's instincts were spot-on. It isn't long before horrified screams echo out from downstairs, screams of fear... then pain! Fortunately, the passageway leading downstairs is a ramp likely intended for trucks to drive up and down, and there's enough room for Jazz to crouch a bit and crawl in, or drive in! He'll have to smash through the shutters to get in there, though... Wraith ventures a smile towards Sorgen. "Worry not. I do my best work by making Decepticons fear my presence. I do not look 'right', and it is a mistake easily done." He turns his attention to Kord. "You may do as you wish, M'lord... but I simply have to ask: Is what you do for the best interests of Nebulon? Or for yourself?" He narrows his optics faintly. "If it is the former, then I can respect that...but if the latter, then I do believe I could find myself quite comfortable being an outlaw here to provide the support to Nebulon that would apparently be lacking on your part." He shoots a look at Soriza. "How many times have you defeated a Decepticon in battle? Have you not witnessed them bombarding planets from orbit? Would you be well equipped to defend the family of the Council member beside you in that event? Look them in the eye and convince them it is true before you accuse us of being in the wrong." He looks around the chambers, then to Velum briefly before his attention returns to Kord. "I will not say you are our enemies. I never will. But I will warn you now, to forego the basic rights of those who live under your Stewardship is to walk a line that was once walked on our homeworld by the one called Megatron. I will leave you to draw your own conclusions. I've said my piece." Dunh dunh dunh dunh dun dunh dunh dunh...*SMASH* Ohhh ohhhh...he'll save every one of them! The shutters are burst open as Jazz shoulders through them, transforming as he goes and deploying the full light and sound show to obscure his presence. He knew he had a bad feeling about this, and he needs to secure a witness on top of that..he opens up a live feed from his sensors, filtering out his own noise, to the Autobot's Intel division datalines, filling a normally quiet datastream with lights and sound. In the noise and confusion, he attempts to grab up as many (if any) workers as he can into his cab before peeling out towards the exit. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "I knew I had a bad feelin' about this! Those security guards just opened fire on the workers who were loadin' that energon! Wraith, watch out, I may be about ta' precipitate somethin, but I'm gonna try an pull a grab an go if I can get anyone outta there!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Understood." Velum balls fist tighter, but soon relaxes and tries to stow her fury and instead speak with a clear head. "Councillors, you know as well as I do that the threat of retaliation from the Decepticons hangs heavy if you try to exile them again. This will play out exactly as the first invasion did, with you turning away from the only side that wished to help you get rid of your problem in the first place. We can stand together and keep this planet safe! And with the Decepticons gone, the Autobots would gladly keep their word and leave in peace." A pause to meet Wraith's gaze as he finishes his speech, the woman offering a thankful nod to him when he does and turns back. "As for the acts against those Nebulan children, I.." She hesitates, looking down a moment. "I strongly believe Llyra had nothing to do with that atrocity and...I have a feeling Zarak may not have known either." Velum defending Zarak? Is the world ending? Either way she looks back to the Council, staring them all in the face, her expression steeled and serious. "Zarak is a war criminal, a murderer, one of the lowest Nebulans I've met, but I don't believe he'd slaughter his own peoples' children." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Wraith, don't think you need to stay here on account of me. If Jazz needs backup then get out there. I'll keep them busy if need be." Soriza seems a bit taken aback by the question, glancing at some of the Councillors beside her. "How would I defend his family?" But, perhaps surprisingly, she smirks haughtily. "Ha! I have nothing to fear from the Decepticons! We're better protected than you realize! We have--" "SORIZA," Kord snaps at her. "Please forgive her, I think that she... simply overstimated the extent of our defensive capabilities! Regardless, the fact remains, to get involved in your conflict is FAR more likely to bring the wrath of our enemies upon us! And what if the Decepticons did bombard our world? What would you do? How would you stop them, exactly?" "How would WE stop them?" Sorgen yells as other Councilors shout their agreement. "Our fleet's gone, and we have no anti-ship batteries to speak of!" Kord grits his teeth as the Council begins to slip from his control. "SILENCE! Silence, I say! You speak of rights... well, those are a convenient luxury in times of peace, this is true. But we cannot afford this luxury! Llyra is compromised by her relationship with her father, she cannot be trusted, and cannot be permitted to move freely and endanger our people! And besides, if Zarak did not kill our children, then who did?" Wraith looks at Velum...again due to what is said on the radio. He then looks at his side and pulls out a datapad. "If you truly think your defenses are so supurb," he steps towards Soriza to set the datapad down, tuning it into Jazz's live feed, "then show the council how well they work. Now, if you will excuse me... there is something that needs tending to." He leaves it to Soriza, or any of the councillors nearby, to turn the pad on...but if they do... Striding out past Velum, he pauses to give her a nod. "Call if you require anything." And...with that, he will be off to assist Jazz in his efforts. Transforming to race off as soon as his tires have room to do so. <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I am on my way, Jazz. Keep the feed coming." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "I'm fine, you cover yer primaries!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Keep the feed coming and I do believe I shall." Meanwhile, Jazz has barged in on something horrible. In fact, it's pretty unlikely he's expecting what he is seeing in here. Past the shutters is a gruesome scene. Several Nebulans in *master-style power armor are stooped over two fresh Nebulan corpses, messily and loudly devouring them. That would be two of the workers from earlier. And Jazz is barreling right towards two more workers, who are still alive and very fortunate they didn't get to the shutters before Jazz crashed through them. The workers pause, jaws agape, then beat desperately to be let in. "Let us in, by the Gods, let us in!!!" they scream. And they're afraid for good reason, as more of the Nebulans in power-armor are approaching them, arms extended, and something is horribly wrong with them! Their gait is ungainly and awkward, they moan incessantly, and worst of all, their eyes--yes, their eyes, they are not wearing helmets--are glowing a horrible and unnatural shade of violet. "Urrrhhh..." one gasps. And there's the dark uniformed man from before! "Autobots! Wha--don't let those two get away! EAT THEM!" And at his command, the zombified Nebulans that had been chowing on the bodies seen before rise up to join the chase on the other remaining Nebulans! Yeah, and it turned out that Soriza had indeed turned the pad on. She immediately gasps--albeit it's more the gasp of someone who is surprised, rather than horrified and disgusted! Even so, despite the gruesome sight within, it was a good call for Jazz to use his light and sound show, as it appears to be disorienting the zombified Nebulans and causing them to bump into each other mindlessly. The workers are, too, but at least they have the intelligence to raise their arms to block the worst of it. Velum glowers a little. "I don't know, but... I intend to find out." If she has to hunt down Scorponok and rip Zarak off his shoulders herself just to question him, then so be it. But she'll worry about that later, instead having more pressing concerns. Soriza's near slip is a curious one, something that Velum files away for later, but Wraith's departure garners her attention more as she returns the nod. Let's hope he'll make it in time to provide backup. Back to the matter at hand, Velum shakes her head. "The Autobots have plenty of defenses to provide Nebulos with. Our technologies have worked well together before and I believe they can again. Plus, I don't believe a campaign would even last here before the Decepticons retreated. With the countermeasure still in place from last time it wouldn't take long for their supplies to run low and force a fallback." A hard stare to Kord. "With all due respect, Councillor, you--" She stops at Soriza's gasp, brows rising in surprise and curiosity. "..Councillor Soriza?" Yeah, she doesn't know about the zombies yet. Wraith is, in truth, ignoring the remark from Jazz that all is well... he can see the feed, and things went south rather swiftly from what he saw. If he were on Earth, so many laws on the road would be broken... but he's not, and he wouldn't care either way. He's intent on making his way to the infested spot to lend support as best he can, capacitors charging in anticipation of unleashing focused bursts of electricity as soon as he has one of the flesh-hungry Nebulons in sight. << Jazz, I am almost there. Mark targets and I'll do what I can to intervene while the survivors are evacuated. Just make sure the targets are sent in quickly. I'm closing fast. >> <'Autobot'> Velum says, "What the hell is going on over there?" There's a screech of tires and doors are opened, "GET IN!" comes over Jazz's speakers, trying to get the two surviving workers loaded into his interior before doors slam shut. Just for good measure, his full spectrum beacon deploys as he squeels his tires, angling around towards the exit before his wheel's catch, and then Jazz is trying to bug out of there at top speeds. << Negative Wraith! I repeat negative! Do not engage! They show signs of dark energon taint, an I'm not betting you're particularly extra resistant ta the stuff! I got the two survivors! >> the feed goes split between his external and internal as his speakers ask, "Hey you two, calm down, we're gonna get you outta here safe..now tell me everythin' ya know about who's warehouse that was and what ya was up to!?" as he broadens he sub-frequencies the intel network over to Velum if she has a monitoring device. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Blaster, give us some privacy! *waits for channel to be secured* Listen up bot's, we got Dark Energon confirmed present on Nebulos! Double cautious on energon sourcing, an I wan' someone on backtracking exports from Nebulos for any dark energon smuggled off planet..they were bein' awful sneaky with the shippin'.. Wraith, Sanguine, I wanna know what they might be doin with it since it's bunk fer fuel!" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Dear gods.." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Understood. Also, dim your windows and visual receptors when I get near you. I'll keep moving alongside, but I'll delay them all the same. If they turned on the pad...then they should have seen everything as well, Velum." Soriza blushes as she tries to turn off the datapad, but can't seem to figure out how, and instead succeeds in increasing the volume, thus allowing everyone to hear the cries of fear, the moaning, and, well, Jazz's sweet tunes. "Ah, it's nothing, this looks like some sort of Terran movie--" "Let me see that!" Sorgen says as he waddles over. He catches a glimpse of the zombies through Jazz's light show. "What in the nine hells is THAT?" he says with a gasp. More peers crowd in to watch the feed, making similar exclamations of shock and horror. "Gentlemen, ladies," Kord says, "Return to your seats! Velum, we've--we've already discussed defensive concerns at length! The answer remains a firm 'no'!" And yet, he can't help but glance back at what's going on with the datapad. He seems worried about something! <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Negative Wraith, my covers blown seven ways to last Tuesday..I need you to run down <> and <>, I got trackers on two of the trucks they were shippin it in!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Affirmative. Breaking off. Drive safe." <'Autobot'> Jazz laughs, "An spoil all my fun!? Heck no!" Meanwhile, after hopping inside Jazz, the two workers pant heavily as they watch him peel away from the zombies, who resume chasing them, albeit too slowly, as the effects of Jazz's sound and light show wears off. "Thanks man!" one of the workers says. "I... we had no idea what was going on in there! I just saw a job posting, you know, for physical laborers, and I took it! We were surprised to see the energon cubes, but it's like, we can synthesize those with our technology right? I mean, I didn't really care what it was for, I just wanted to get paid!" "Same here!" says the other worker. "Man, I can't believe it! I should have known something was wrong with that job! It was too much money for the work we were doing!" Uhoh, Jazz, looks like you've picked up a pursuer in the form of a Nebulan police car! Then again, sometimes Decepticons like to disguise themselves as those... Tires chirp as Wraith alters course, pulling up the tracking beacon frequencies delivered to him. <> He checks in on the datapad remotely, making sure to access and loop the video playback, actually quite pleased to note the volume settings have changed. Now... about these two beacons... He starts scanning visually for the trucks in question while awaiting follow-on orders. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "'Ey Velum, do the local cops got police cruisers out doin' traffic stops? *picture attached*" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Not as far as I know. Try and lose 'em, don't engage unless you have to. I don't want those Nebulans you have with you harmed." Velum is looking more concerned by the minute as her comm buzzes furiously with the situation going on on Wraith and Jazz's end. And it gets even worse when her smart device buzzes to life with Jazz's expanded frequency, forcing her to take it out and.. dear gods, no. Moth hangs agape in shock, horror, disgust, and soon rage as hand clenches hard. "I will not sit! Not while this is happening!" She suddenly roars at the council, defiant and booming with robotic fist slamming down on the table. It's possible to see the device in her hand, so they'll probably figure out she knows now, too. "Explain yourselves and just what the hell is going on!" It's a strangely divided bit of concentration for Jazz, just as much as his transmission is now divided a third way..there's a 'forward' and 'back' view..the front showing the streets getting eaten up by the pace he's keeping..the back showing the supposed Police car pursuing him. The main portion of the feed is the interior though, and he rather calmly asks of his occupants, "So who owns the food processin' plan' you guys were working at?" and an image of the plant in question is in the lower left corner of the data feed being pumped out. He doesn't know he's on display at the council chambers, but he does know he may well be providing the only documentation there will be of what's going on if things go from worse to horrid. "Any ideas what they were doin' wi' all that energon? Any idea what company those goons that were guardin the place work for?" (image attached of uniform). He has to swerve hard, taking an exit at the last minute, still heading towards the council building as his eventual destination. "You two shoul' prolly buckle up, be on the safe si' ya know.." he suggests to his passengers. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Just observe Wraith, we need intel not contraband confiscations..they're up to something! Whoever the heck 'they' are!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I can do that." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "An seriously, be careful buddy, that Dark Energon is bad juju an you're kinda a vampire.." Air Raid has arrived. <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Duly noted. I'll be fine. I am more concerned about the Council and Velum." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Ain' nothin' Big E can't handle!" <'Autobot'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/RrxB9_ST_FY <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Yeah, Elita left earlier. Don't worry about me, though. If anything they might try to brig me." <'Autobot'> Velum doesn't sound concerned about this. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Sure thing Velum! *Jazz sounds incredibly chipper...on a subchannel, he quietly starts fishing for assets to move into position...* << I need a response team ready to deploy an extraction to get Velum out of there! >>" The trucks lead Wraith out of town. It's a fairly long drive out, but the trucks seem oblivious to Wraith's presence as he follows them. Even so, it will take some time for them to reach their destination, it seems. Wherever they're going, it's somewhere out in the forests. "I have no idea who owns that plant or what company that was," a worker says. "I just had a vidphone number to go on, and they did the interview over the phone. They asked some REALLY personal questions--" The other survivor butts in. "Yeah! They asked me about my friends and family, and I said I was an orphan from outta town! Hired me on the spot! No idea what they wanted the energon for. Didn't tell us anything." At the same time, Jazz's fancy driving pays off, and when he takes that exit, the pursuing car turns as if he's about to take the same exit, but he's going too fast and seems to realize he'd plow into the railing, and pulls away. Back at the council, Kord sputters, "I... ahem, I don't really know what you mean, my dear." "I saw something horrible!" Sorgen says. "Zombified Nebulans, eating other Nebulans!" "Well, that's impossible--" "I SAW IT!" <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "I'm tellin ya..this whole thing stinks. Wraith, you see anything that looks fishy, I want you outta there. An watch out for the DJD..this can' all be coincidence." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "..Jazz. Nebulan ZOMBIES. I think we're past the point of 'looks fishy'" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I am certain it is not. Track my position and check projected destinations. We are out in a remote area, headed towards forested regions. Where were the attacks that are in question?" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Anyway, it seems some of the Council has no idea what's going on, but the others... Well, anyway I'm going to try and make my way out." For just a moment, Jazz's audio cuts out as he asks, "Hey, you guys still got that phone number?" if there's a response, it's not picked up on the mics for anyone but Jazz, as he speeds on. Wraith continues to follow, taking note of his surroundings and easing back as the territory begins to open up so he's not spotted. So long as they're not aware of the trackers, he'll be able to keep an eye on them. << Velum, I am quite certain some of them are aware. There is no way to defend this without wanting it to remain hidden. >> The Aventador checks his terrain again, going so far as to look behind him just in case... can't risk another 'patrol car' showing up and catching him unawares, after all. "Yeah, It's uh... 551... uh, here, just let me show you the little strip of paper it's printed on..." He takes out such a strip of paper and begins waving it in front of the dashboard, since he's not entirely sure where Jazz can see his contents from. Still, he should be able to see it's 5512-3921-2313, in the standard Nebulan phone format. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Blaster! I need ya ta get into the com grid on Nebulos pronto, I need to know the original source for calls originating from 5512-3921-2313! Top priority!" Velum studies the council intently, noting how Sorgen is oblivious, yet Kord acts.. suspicious. Hmm. Anger quickly filters back and Velum hits the record button on her device while stowing it away in a breast pocket for safe keeping. Hat is swiftly taken and placed on her head before a curt nod is sent to the council. "Members of the Council, you'll have to forgive my outburst there. I can see that you're very busy with something at the moment, and I have things to attend to. We'll have to reconvene at another date." And with the meeting hall in a fit of confusion, Velum tries to make her escape with quick strides. That pickup better be there when she gets outside. <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "Psh. That's it? I got this." The video feed inside of Jazz tries to blurr the number, but it's probably not fast enough before it's caught on film for the viewers in the council chambers. "That's a huge help guys.. So wha' yer tellin me is whoever's number that is basically double checked ta make sure no one'd miss you guys, then lured ya in to work for em before tryin' ta feed ya to a bunch'a zombie freaks?" he asks, to have the survivors confirm it. "Can ya think of anything else that ya saw? It could be important guys..you don't want no one else goin' the way o' yer buddies back there. We gotta make sure that happens..just try an' think, you'll be a huge help!" Jazz is pretty good at calming people down, and tries to help bring out any more details from the two as he is probably nearing the council building.. <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "But first..." <'Autobot'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/C070_4ya98Y Poor Kord seems too shocked to call for anyone to stop Velum as she begins to leave. The guards notice her leaving, too, but the doors are pretty sound-proof, so they come to the wrong conclusion. "Oh, what's wrong, robot-lover? Couldn't take the heat?" one of them says, and the others snicker at her. The survivors inside Jazz think, hard. "Uh... well, there's one thing. That guy that was bossing us around... I dunno. Didn't seem like the type to be running a plant like that," one offers. "Seemed more like some kinda agent, you know? Kind of a scary guy when you get down to it." Meanwhile, Wraith runs into a bit of a different complication. The trucks eventually pull off to a side road to what looks like a simple, rusted metal shack. The trucks pull in to the shack, trailers first, backing up carefully, and just as the drivers begin to get out, there's a brilliant surge of electricity from somewhere, and the trucks detonate with tremendous force! The explosion is so powerful that it engulfs the shack as well, and something even more powerful explodes within it! It's a tremendous fireball that knocks trees down for dozens of yards and sends a gust of hot winds flying at Wraith! <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "BAM! Oops, I did it again. I had to dig through some bullshift, but looks like those calls were coming from the Nebulan Center for Harmonious and Responsible Food Production. Ugh, boring. Hold on... let me see if I can-- yup. BAM! Uh, I got it pinned down to an office. Zavos." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Velum, that name mean anythin' ta ya?" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Can't say I've heard it before." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Looks like they're pulling into a shack on the outski-*static*" Wraith slows as he watches. No, there's no real warning...and he's even just about to transform to hug shadows for some of his trademark stalking when the explosion hits. The electrical surge is nothing. He can handle that... heat sinks and exhaust vents open up full to help accommodate the increase in heat from delivering the powerful surge to ground-points and auxiliary overload capacitors. Though, low-profile, lightweight sports cars are not the most adept at handling gusty winds when they're not cutting through them like a knife, and he's quickly finding his tires leaving the road in favor of traveling with the blast-wave, rolling end-over-end and quite content to weather out the beating in-form to avoid any limbs getting unceremoniously ripped off. <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Wraith, Jazz, when you shake those guys and the coast is clear, meet me at <>. We'll be safe there." Inside his cab, the video monitor on his dashboard displays some images, "Which one was it was in charge?" he asks of the passengers, flipping through. Trust a spy to catalogue the faces of the people he saw for later referencing. He fishes, trying to get them to ID a 'boss' at the loading facility, transmitting that information still, not realizing that Velum has mic-dropped at the council chambers at first. Then he's taking detours, heading towards a rendezvous and checking to make sure he's not being followed. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Roger that.. Wraith, hook up with me at <> so I can give ya my passengers, I'll cover everyone's withdrawal an' make sure any body who's curious goes to find something else ta be curious about. Blaster, spread out from that com node an track the traffic, go back to before this crisis on Nebulos started. Arcee, I want analysis of those contacts, we found us some spiders, now let's see if we can't find their web!" Velum only stops when the guards try to insult her. But instead of get an angry look or a punch, they instead get a cocky smirk. "Me? Nah. Those guys in there, though?" A thumb jabs to the council room behind the door. "I'd say they're having a bit of a crisis in there." And with that she's off, quickly striding back into the open streets where hopefully a ride is waiting to get her out of there. And if not, then she'll get creative and start hoofing it to the safehouse on her own, knowing these streets like the back of her hand. "I detected an Autobot tracking signal, that's why!" a Cybertronian voice explains aloud as a pair of footsteps crunches through the forest. There's a reply, but it's in some ancient Cybertronian dialect that's hardly been spoken in eons. "Yes, I realize that, but we had no choice. We were compromised and there's no way we could relocate this much energon in time! Filthy organics don't understand even the most basic principles of operational security, it seems!" The footsteps come closer, and if Wraith gets a look at who's approaching, he can just make out the silhouette of an average-sized robot with what looks like Tesla coils on his shoulders, and another robot who's shorter, and has a creepy, hunched-over posture. "There, see! They were being followed by that Autobot right there! Pity he didn't know where the trail led!" the taller robot says. Inside Jazz, the two workers both say, at the same time, "That guy!" once the face of the dark-uniformed man in the plant says. "Yeah, had to be him!" one of them says. "And it was weird--those THINGS weren't going after him! They obeyed him! It was freaky!" The guards snort at her remarks, but they soon see the truth for themselves when Kord bursts out of the chamber, red-faced and furious. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Wraith!? WRATIH!? Come in Wraith!?" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Jazz report, what's happening out there." Wraith waits for everything to come to a rest, himself included, and starts his own systems on the path to rebooting to recover. The voices are enough to convince him to hold still, looking like a mangled wreck of a car bowled over by explosives. He even goes so far as to unleash a few stray electrical surges across his superstructure just to help push the idea everything's gone straight to slag... After all, caught off-guard, he's at a disadvantage if he were to look like anything truly functional. After the surges, he even powers off the energon lines, causing everything to go dark all at once. And that is how Wraith plays dead. <'Autobot'> Wraith is still transmitting static, right up until the radio chirps that it's being rebooted. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "I don't know Velum, an that makes me real nervous. I need you to take these two offa my hands so I can get out there!" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Damnit, I knew I should've waited for my exo to fully repaired. ..I'm on my way, hold tight." The porsche tears through the streets, altering route to try and get to Velum as quickly as possible. "Alright you two, listen up..we're gonna get you to a safe place. We're gonna come up on another vehicle soon..when I tell ya, I wan' ya to de-butt as quick as possible an get in the other vehicle. Then you're off ta a safe house, I got other work ta do..got it gentlemen?" he asks of his passengers as he hangs a hard, sharp turn and powerslides into the opening of an alleyway, shooting up it to a cross street as he careens through the city towards his rendezvous. We'll say Velum is on foot, because it's way more badass that way. Cursing under her breath at the news over the comm, she's quick to approach a random vehicle parked on the city street, smash the window, and pretty much hijack it. It's a good thing she knows her electronics, the alarm quickly disabled before it causes too much of a disturbance and engine suddenly roaring to life from a hotwire. <> It may not be a giant exo suit, but Velum still knows how to handle a car. Tires squeal and kick up smoke when she slams on the pedal and rockets off down the street, cutting the wheel hard down the next turn and fishtailing until she straightens out and drives on in Jazz's direction. The two robots approaching Wraith continue to chat, only one of them speaking a "current" dialect. "Hm... well, it most likely is an Autobot. No, I don't know if this is a local model, though it seems primitive by Nebulan standards. Hm. No panicked transmissions from it... Let's see if it reacts to THIS..." And suddenly there's a jolt of electricity from him! But assuming Wraith doesn't react, the smaller robot will something in his old dialect, to which his partner says, "You're right, we'd better clear out before we draw the wrong kind of attention." They begin to run into the forest, which has been eerily illuminated the violet glow of burning Dark Energon. Back inside Jazz, the two owrkers say, "Got it!" as Jazz careens through the streets, and it's fortunate they took his advice to buckle up, though one of them is starting to look sick! Oh, of all the times to be thankful it's only electricity... Wraith offers no response, even mildly amused at the sudden spikes in his charge-levels to help boot his systems back up. When it's clear the two are departed, he transforms only long enough to get his wheels back under him and peels off to return, not entirely aware of everything that's transpired since the radio went dead. <<'Jazz', Velum, be advised... they knew I was on their tail and detonated everything. I've got... enough damage to last a while, but most of it was electrical in form and I'm back on my wheels. Get me a secure channel, had to reboot, I've got some images and audio for you both to mull over for a bit. Mind yourselves... get OUT of the Council building and somewhere safe, Velum. They're not happy.>> Tearing through the streets, soon enough Jazz has to slam on his breaks as he slides in, nearly slamming into the side of Velum at high speeds. Then he's braking hard and pulls up beside Velum, opening his doors. Even as he's in the process of disembarking his passengers, he hears happy news over the radio's. <<'Wraith'! Thank Primus, I was startin' ta worry we was gonna have ta go huntin for ya>> comes a relieved voice from Jazz, transforming to guard the transfer of his passengers over to Velum's vehicle. Once they're loaded up he taps the roof of her transport and says, "Alright, let's roll out Velum, I wanna get you three tucked away somewhere safe an' zombie free so we can get Wraith back before the sun comes up and turns him ta dust.." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Gonna ask for a good systems purge and washdown. The fallout from that blast is notable. I'm fairly certain I'm contaminated." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Yeah, need ta get you into decontamination..that dark energon is dangerous stuff!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Indeed. I'm siphoning off as much as I can into isolated cells and running on my reserves." Jazz is lucky Velum's a good driver, avoiding the mech as he skids in and soon rolling to a stop for the other two to hop in. "Back seat." She order sternly. "Alright, listen up you two. I'm sure my friend here has filled you in, but we're going somewhere to lay low for a while so we all don't end up dead. I trust there's no issue with that?" An adjustment of the rearview mirror to fix her serious gaze on them to emphasize her point, though when they agree she'll smirk. Next she moves to her comms to speak to Jazz and Wraith together. <> Moving off the comm, Velum looks to Jazz outside her window and nods. "Stay safe out there, we'll see you guys again soon." She'd close her window at this point, but seeing as it's broken she skips that step and turns the car around before driving off to the safehouse. The two workers give Velum a unanimous "Yes ma'am!" and give her no trouble, mostly just pleased as punch they won't be devoured by zombies. But even as the heroes eventually make their way to their safehouses, Kord, on the other hand, has some unpleasant business to attend to. Bursting into his own office, he picks up a remote communicator, taps the screen a few times, then says into the communicator, "We've got a problem." DUN DUN DUN Jazz puts priority on getting Velum and the survivors off to the safe house, grappling up to get a higher vantage point and moving across the rooftops with rifle in hand, making sure no one is following them as they head to the presumed safety of the safehouse. Then it's off after Wraith. He doesn't meet up with the other Autobot though, merely moving to intercept and then provide overwatch, making sure that Wraith gets back to the safehouse as well. Eventually, satisfied that the others are all tucked away and seen to as best they can be, Jazz slips off into the shadows of the city to do what he does best, managing to vanish into the populace with an uncanny knack, knowing the local customs and culture quite well it turns out. He's waiting for that call back from Blaster and his operatives, information on who that phone number traces back to as the web is plucked..searching for more leads and answers. Autobot Message: 3/142 Posted Author Left For Nebulon Jun 03 2014 Jazz ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ <> <> With Velum as lead negotiatior, a group of Autobots met with Nebulon dictator Kord and his council. While they were discussing the state of things, I was active on planet conducting espionage operations against various persons of interest and positions. In the course of my efforts, I came across an interesting situation at a food processing plant where energon cubes were being loaded onto trucks for shipping. After placing tracking devices on the trucks, I secured a sample of the energon before I slipped into the warehouse on a hunch. I had a feeling that the workers were in danger, and when I went in I found out I was right. The sound of screaming and the inside of a large cardboard box are visible, before suddenly there's action as the camera bursts through a shuttered doorway. Inside is carnage, as what appear to be partially *mastered nebulon dark energon zombies are eating workers. A shadowy individual is directing them, and other workers are fleeing. None of them are wearing helmets. I was able to rescue two of the workers, and we began to have multiple units in motion at the same time. As I attempted to gather as much information from the survivors as possible and deliver them to Velum for safety, Wraith moved to track the trucks that were hauling the energon. Meanwhile, Velum disrupted the goings on at the council meeting before withdrawing to attempt to help. Wraith followed the trucks until they were suddenly detonated by two Decepticons mages from Wraith attached, along with audio logs> who withdrew, apparently thinking Wraith offlined. We were able to get the surviving workers, as well as Wraith and Velum, to the safehouse. They're laying low, I'm resuming operations to attempt to track down more information. Operations: We need response scenario's for dark energon contamination prepped and in place. Wide spread distribution is a possibility, they were packing those cubes to move. In addition, we need research on potential other applications for the fuel, as well as any theoretical information on effects on binary bonded individuals. In addition, Wraith has been heavily exposed to tainted energon, I need a decontamination response deployed to assist him as soon as it can be mobilized. Intel: Blaster, I need traces on as much comm history as possible related to <>. There's only a short time before tracks are covered on that one I fear, do what you can. It's our first node on a web. Arcee, we need anything we can find on these individuals >, as well as on what I've got a sneaking suspicion are more members of the DJD <>. See what we can find out. There was a strong hint that the current administration has developed some sort of weapon on Nebulon for use against Cybertronians, I want to know what it is and where it's aimed. Additionally, we need more intel on Kord's administration. Let's see if we can get an asset close to him..look into Soriza as well, she's a zealot and can't bite her tongue when it comes to despising our kind, let's see what we can surprise out of her. Military: I think we're going to need more assets available for rapid deployment to Nebulos..my core tells me that Kord and his cronies are up to something, let's make sure we have enough strength to protect our friends when things come to a head. Good luck, Jazz out! <>